


I Can Be Your Cigarette

by bby_youza_fool



Series: Wonpil and Dowoon's Sex Adventures [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Balcony Sex, M/M, Weed, sex while high, technically outdoor sex i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: If Wonpil had to choose when he thought he Dowoon looked best, he wouldn’t hesitate to say it is when he is resting on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony, twirling a drumstick in his right hand as he takes sharp inhales from the blunt he held in his left.





	I Can Be Your Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 hehehe well this was kind of rushed but I had mad inspiration for it and I really wanted to put it out there so I hope you like it!

If Wonpil had to choose when he thought he Dowoon looked best, he wouldn’t hesitate to say it is when he is resting on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony, twirling a drumstick in his right hand as he takes sharp inhales from the blunt he held in his left. The smoke that left from his pursed lips floating into the air, gathering in front of his face before dissipating and becoming apart of the summer night breeze.

 

Wonpil sat across from him, leaning against the back of the second lounge hair, watching as his cheeks hollowed around the blunt. He noticed the second one on a napkin beside the chair, laughing to himself about needing two. 

 

Dowoon momentarily stopped twirling his stick, pointing his head to the sky as he blew upwards, watching the smoke float away as the smell of cannabis filled the area. 

 

“Do you want one?” he asked with a tilt in his head, looking at Wonpil. He gestured towards the blunt on the napkin. “I rolled it for you.” 

 

“No, I’m good. I don’t really smoke,” he declined, leaning more into the chair. Dowoon shrugged, twirling his stick again as took another drag. 

 

Wonpil let his head fall into his hand and sighed. The smell of cannabis was starting to hurt his stomach. He glanced to Dowoon again and saw him giggle randomly, smiling widely at his stick and puffing at it. 

 

“Is it good?” he breathed out, almost not interested in the answer. “Hell yeah,” came the airy answer. Wonpil hummed in response. He knows Dowoon loves his weed but he never understood it; and plus, the smell is awful. But yet, he sits with him almost every night and watches him enjoy it. Enjoying his weed that Wonpil has never tasted. 

 

Another sigh leaves his body and he pushes himself up, crossing the space towards Dowoon and holding out his hand. “I wanna try.” 

 

A confused and surprised lopsided grin filled Dowoon’s face and he reached for the blunt to his right, picking it up and setting it into Wonpil’s palm. “I thought you didn’t smoke.”

 

Wonpil grabbed the lighter and put the blunt to his lips and shrugged. “You looked like you were enjoying it.” He lit the lighter, cupping the flame so the breeze wouldn’t extinguish it, and lit the blunt. He inhaled it deeply.

 

Dowoon waited with a raised eyebrow and eager eyes. “Well? How is it for your first time?” 

“Oh, shit,” was all Wonpil could get out. “Oh shit, wow,” he exclaimed. The anxious feeling he had felt in his chest just moments before had left and he felt calm, soft, and vulnerable. The breeze seemed to tickle a bit more and Dowoon’s gaze seems to heat him up a lot more. 

 

“You okay?” Dowoon queried, holding a hand out for Wonpil to take. A lazy yet hurried nod came from Wonpil and he latched onto Dowoon’s hand, stumbling into his space. Dowoon dropped his drumstick in his chair and held onto Wonpil’s back, guiding him to sit where he was previously occupying.

 

“I feel great, Dowoon, shit,” Wonpil mumbled out, taking a quick drag from the blunt again. “I feel amazing.” Dowoon chuckled, finding a new spot in Wonpil’s now abandoned chair. He took an inhale from his own and blew it into the air. “Do you like it?”

“Fuck...yes,” Wonpil almost moaned out, the effects of the cannabis working faster because of his unfamiliarity with the drug. He took a deep breath and threw his head back. The wind blew a rough breeze through his hair and he shuddered, glancing to Dowoon with glassy and unfocused eyes. “Dowoon...come here.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” he breathed out, pushing himself out of the chair and striding to Wonpil. “Mhm,” he hummed, kneeling beside the chair. Wonpil took a quick drag and turned his head, gripping the armrest on the chair before blowing hot smoke into Dowoon’s face. Dowoon closed his eyes and breathed in slightly. “What was tha-”

 

Wonpil’s plush and hot lips were fresh on his as Wonpil leaned in and over the armrest, using his bluntless hand to grip the back of  Dowoon’s head. He felt the remnants of the smoke flow from Wonpil’s mouth to his lips. Pressing onto him, Dowoon brought an arm to the other’s cheek and sighed into the kiss. The mix of cannabis on both of their breaths seemed to ignite their high once again. 

 

Wonpil pulled back, falling into the chair and sliding down, taking a drag once again. Dowoon laughed in amusement, ruffling his own hair before taking a drag himself. “What was that?” 

 

A tired shrug came from Wonpil as a response. He closed his eyes and waved his hand, mumbling incoherent things. Dowoon slid on the ground close to him, rising on his knees and putting a hand on Wonpil’s thigh. The touch burned into Wonpil’s skin and made him shake, putting a hand atop of Dowoon’s. “What is this?” he questioned, pointing at his hand. Dowoon didn’t answer but instead leaned up to give Wonpil a quick peck, licking over his lips as he let the smoke fall from his mouth to Wonpil’s lips. He turned his head to blow the rest into the atmosphere beside him.

Wonpil bit his lip as he stared at Dowoon, shifting his position in the chair as he took a fresh inhale. Dowoon captured Wonpil’s lips and pursed his lips to inhale the smoke, letting it rest in his mouth before blowing it to the side. He leaned into Wonpil’s lips again, taking his top one in his mouth and sucking, transitioning to the bottom one and running a swift tongue over the flesh. 

 

Wonpil returned the kiss with a thrust from his tongue, pushing into Dowoon’s mouth and licking his teeth. Their tongues brushed each other momentarily, sliding past the muscles and into each others mouth. Wonpil moaned into the kiss, sinking into the chair as Dowoon pressed into him, bringing his right hand to Wonpil’s side. He moved into the touch, it sending shocks and waves of pleasure through his body and he moaned again. 

 

Dowoon turned slightly rough in the kiss and Wonpil’s tired lips couldn’t keep up. His ragged breathing causing his chest to move irregularly and he held his breath, his heart beating out of control. Dowoon seemed to sense the hitch in his breath and he moved to Wonpil’s neck, kissing harshly against the soft skin. 

 

Wonpil took a drag from the blunt to calm himself down. He let his head fall back and granted Dowoon better access to his neck. He felt every suck and lick of Dowoon’s mouth and he groaned, raising a heavy hand to the back Dowoon’s neck. 

 

Dowoon pulled back from Wonpil’s neck, inhaling swiftly and exhaling against his neck. He felt the other shudder and he reconnected, sucking nipping anywhere he could reach. His hand on Wonpil’s side trailed down to his thigh and he squeezed it. His hair tickled Wonpil’s chin and it hit him tenfold, the sensation of creating a new burn to course through his body.  

 

Wonpil brought a clammy hand to Dowoon’s arm and pulled him up towards him, reaching out for his lips and moaning when he was greeted with them. His hand fell to Dowoon’s and he gripped it, moving it towards his crotch and he groaned at the contact, breathing roughly as he bucked into his hand. 

 

“Shit, Wonpil,” Dowoon sighed out in between kisses. He rubbed his hand over Wonpil’s clothed dick and ate up every moan that floated out of Wonpil’s mouth. He broke the kiss to look down at his hand that rubbed Wonpil, adding a slight squeeze to his weak grip. Wonpil took a sharp inhale and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding his head as if to say ‘it feels good, don’t stop’.

 

Dowoon licked his lips and watched Wonpil with hungry eyes. He brought two fingers to the hem of Wonpil’s t-shirt and lifted it, letting it bunch under his chin. He kissed the middle of his stomach and licked a stripe to his nipple. A rough finger grazed over his nipple and a strangled sound crawled out of Wonpil’s throat. Dowoon kissed above his right nipple before lazily licking around it. Wonpil’s arm twitched and he felt the wind suddenly blow stronger. The rush of the cars below them and the dull murmur of the nightlife crashed into him and he remembers they were still on the balcony. His head slowly lulled to the as a low moan rolled over his tongue and into the air. 

 

“Dowoon,” he barely articulated, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dowoon,” he said again, in case he didn’t hear him the first time. Dowoon raised his eyes before his head, looking at Wonpil and humming as a response. “Fuck, Dowoon,” he groaned, “look at me, Dowoon.” His name was one of the few things he could get his tongue to say. 

 

Dowoon waited for what Wonpil had stopped him to say if it was ever coming. But, instead, Wonpil rose out of the lounge chair and fell into Dowoon, straddling his hips as they hit the concrete floor of the balcony. Wonpil took a long drag of the blunt that was now glued to his finger, taking an equally long time to exhale. He attacked Dowoon’s neck this time gave a sharp bite. He reaching down and hastily undid Dowoon’s button on his pants, sliding them over his hips, just enough for the print of his dick to show through his underwear. 

 

At this time, Dowoon had finished his blunt and tossed the remains behind him. He began to marvel at Wonpil’s dazed yet determined look as he let his own high fuck with his body. He sighed at every nip of Wonpil’s teeth and a lick of his tongue, every touch of his fingers and every moment of his breath on his skin. He instinctively bucked his hips into Wonpil’s and groaned at the contact, doing it again and again until Wonpil pushed his hips down. 

 

Wonpil slid down Dowoon’s body, over his legs and settled in between them. He pulled Dowoon’s underwear down to release the tip and nothing more. A goofy grin sported his face as he blew a puff of smoke on his tip which twitched in response. Dowoon opened his mouth in a silent moan, reveling in how the smoke hit his dick just right. 

 

Wonpil gently touched his tongue to Dowoon’s tip and kissed it. He gently slid his tongue over it, moving his entire head with each swipe. Dowoon lifted his neck to see Wonpil and let it fall after watching for a few seconds. He felt his body pulsate with every lick of Wonpil’s tongue and the sensation burned into his dick and down his legs. He breathed in deeply, hands absentmindedly going to Wonpil’s red locks. 

 

Wonpil pulled Dowoon’s underwear down to free the remainder of his erection and watched it bounce against Dowoon’s shirt. Wonpil gripped the erection and licked a stripe from his balls to his tip, repeating it again and then abandoning his dick and turning his attention to his balls. He licked at the sick, moving his head with each movement of his tongue. Dowoon’s pubic hair brushed against his nose and the feeling only stimulated his arousal. Wonpil took a ball into his mouth and sucked, smacking his lips around it and letting it fall from his mouth. Dowoon bit his lip and shut his eyes, running his hands through Wonpil’s hair. A harsh moan fell from his lips. 

 

Wonpil took a final drag from his blunt and tossed it beside him, now using his free hand to stroke Dowoon’s dick. He moved his attention back to his erection and mouthed at the base, licking slowly towards the top before taking him into his mouth. The hotness of  Wonpil’s breath around his dick made Dowoon spasm, gripping Wonpil’s hair a little harder than intended. 

 

Wonpil stroked and squeezed Dowoon as he sucked sharply at his tip, swirling his tongue around it and taking as much as he could. Dowoon felt thick and heavy in his mouth. He moaned around him and sucked around him, swallowing as he could and humming. Dowoon stifled a rough groan that scraped against the back of his throat and he inhaled deeply, rolling his head to the side, eyes glazed over. His head was spinning and he felt weightless but heavy at the same time. He wondered if he was starting to have a bad trip but every time Wonpil sucked around him, all of the senses went into overdrive and it hit him like a truck. 

 

His mouth was open in silent moans but a sudden roar of a whimper-like sound surprised him when Wonpil started to moan around him, audibly. He lifted his neck to see the scene and noticed Wonpil had undone his own pants, one hand gripped around his dick and one hand fisting furiously in his own pants. His eyes were shut but he was still working diligently on both dicks. A sharp sensation ran down Dowoon’s dick and he groaned, rising from the ground and falling sluggishly onto Wonpil. Their lips met as they hit the ground and Dowoon struggled to pull his pants off. Wonpil fisted his hands into Dowoon’s hair and propped his legs on his feet, his dick halfway out of his jeans.

 

This time, their tongues met and lingered with Wonpil slurping at Dowoon. He tilted his head for better access and moaned when he achieved it. Dowoon lapped at his lips, running fleeting swipes across the flesh. 

 

A rough hand sneaking into Wonpil’s pants and he bucked his hips immediately, trying to gain as much contact as he could. Dowoon granted his wish and more. He pulled Wonpil’s jeans down his legs and slid them across the balcony. He followed them with his underwear and put a callused hand around his erection. Wonpil inhaled sharply against Dowoon’s lips, whimpering at the contact and bucking into Dowoon’s hand. 

 

He broke the kiss to regain his breath, calming his ragged breathing as he continued to rut into Dowoon’s hand. 

“Dowoon, please. You’re driving me crazy.” Wonpil could barely move his tongue now and he’s surprised he got those words out. 

 

He wrapped his hand around Dowoon’s and looked at him with pleading eyes to get on with it. Dowoon pulled Wonpil forward by his thighs and looked over him with a dazed look. His eyes still managed to zero-in on Wonpil and he hesitated. No lube, no condom, no preparation. Wonpil seemed to sense his dilemma and shook his head. “Don’t..care,” he mumbled. “Please, Dowoon.” 

 

Dowoon leaned back on his heels to pull his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He slid Wonpil’s up his body and discarded of it the same way. He balanced over Wonpil on his hands and used his left hand to pull Wonpil’s hips closer to him. Then, he guided his dick towards his entrance and slowly pushed in, the tip breaching his hole and Wonpil tensing around him. 

 

Dowoon continued to push in and Wonpil threw his head back, breathing heavily and grunting at the feeling. He felt like his ass was burning but it felt so good at the same time. The coolness of the concrete is a perfect contrast to the heat pulsing through his veins. He felt Dowoon’s pubic hairs brush against his backside and he let out an airy moan, wrapping his arms around Dowoon’s neck. 

 

Dowoon pulled out slowly then thrust in, watching Wonpil’s expression as he did so. He thrust in again, feeling Wonpil clench around him. He leaned down to kiss his cheek, waiting for him to adjust. He gave a small nod and Dowoon thrusted in again, gyrating his hips before pulling out and thrusting back in. 

 

Wonpil’s sluggish body was met with electric shocks every time Dowoon thrust in. His cloudy mind becoming clear for split seconds when Dowoon was inside of him. He bit his lip and whimpered, scrunching his forehead at the feeling that was wrecking his body. Dowoon fell to his elbows, pushing an arm under Wonpil’s head as he started to create a rhythm with his hips. 

 

Broken words and moans fell from Wonpil’s mouth and Dowoon let it mix with his own to be drowned out in the dull roar of the night below them. He kissed Wonpil, their noses bumping together but neither paying it any mind. They exchanged moans in their kiss, taking in the other’s and releasing their own. Wonpil’s lips suddenly felt like jelly and his arms like gummy worms. Each thrust from Dowoon sending a new sensation throughout his body. 

 

Wonpil gasped, gritting his teeth when Dowoon started to move faster. His out-of-it body moving quick but sloppily as their kiss turned more into the hot breaths and sharp teeth. Wonpil moaned louder, his arms losing their hold around Dowoon’s neck. Dowoon broke the kiss, moving to rest his head in Wonpil’s neck, letting his grunts collect in the crook of his neck. 

He kept his pace, starting to drool as his lips felt heavy and his eyes became even more unfocused. He felt Wonpil twitch under him and announce an incoherent thing before cumming against his stomach. He tensed up again as Dowoon kept moving, not reaching his limit yet. His moans now sounding more like tired whines. Dowoon felt himself hit a wall and he came, riding it out as his whole body spasmed. He breathed heavily as he let his head rest on Wonpil’s chest. 

 

“That, we should have done that much earlier,” Dowoon weakly announced, pulling out and sitting up on his knees. “That was amazing.” 

 

Wonpil could only nod. His mind was still checked and he didn’t know if his high would die down anytime soon but he agreed. Yes, they should have done this before.


End file.
